Doctors and Companions collide
by Amy Williams
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor and Clara stumble onto the Doctors old companions and his old self after a tractor beam picks them up and puts them in the TARDIS Characters include Rose, Tentoo, Jack, Mickey, Martha, Donna, Jenny the Doctors daughter, Amy, Rory, River, Clara, 11, 10, and 9. What will happen when Doctors and companions meet?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a reunion fic that I had the idea of writing for a while. I'm still debating if I should add twelve to the story. There is a little plot to this story you could even say that there is none, it's just really all the new who companions and Doctors on the TARDIS messing around and going on adventures. The beginning might not be very entertaining but once all of the companions arrive the story will get more interesting. I don't own Doctor Who sadly. **

_Chapter 1_

'Doctor where are we going?' asked Clara.

'You'll find out soon enough, I don't even know where we're going. I set the TARDIS on the randomizer; I don't really trust it anymore. Once in my 4th form I set it on random, me and my companion Romana landed on Skaro. Home of the Daleks you know' explained the Doctor.

'Doctor you do know that I don't know that much about the daleks' said Clara.

'They are very nasty creatures, never associate with them; made that mistake in my 3rd form' said the Doctor. Clara tuned the Doctor out and stared at the top of the ceiling. She swore it was getting darker with each second she learned she was right when the TARDIS was engulfed by a very bright yellow light.

Rose chased John down the never ending street. She remembered how long it took for her to get used to him, the duplicate. She had to get over the real one and before it seemed like she never would. She wished she was watching because she ran into John's back.

'What's wrong John?' asked Rose.

'My sonic screwdriver is picking up something different not the energy source that we were tracking it seems to be bigger. A lot bigger like way bigger, like imagine the size of London and double that' said John.

'If something that big is producing energy wouldn't someone have seen it by now' said Rose.

'Ugh. I will never be able to have a sonic screwdriver as good as the real Doctor' complained John. Rose laughed and looked around the street. While they were worrying about a possible alien invasion everyone else was continuing with their daily lives. All of a sudden everything was yellow the last thing she remembered was John using his sonic screwdriver.

'Hello there the names Captain Jack Harkness and who are you' asked Jack. In front of him was a beautiful young lady ordering drinks at the bar. He couldn't take his eyes off her long brunette hair and her sky blue eyes immediately caught her attention. She smiled at him and took his hand. He was immediately bombarded with kisses from the brunette. He couldn't believe his luck, it wasn't so hard to pick up girls from a 51st century bar but this was way too easy. He wanted to do a little more than kiss her but a bright yellow light blinded his eyes and he felt the brunettes grasp slip away.

'Do you want Chinese or pizza?' asked Mickey holding a list of numbers in one hand and a phone in the other.

'I don't know surprise me' said Martha. Grabbing the numbers from him, she saw him roll his eyes and dial a random number. Usually they would switch off every night. One would cook and the other would clean everything up. Neither of them were really gourmet chefs, so every time they cooked there is a risk that the kitchen would get burned down. Mickey just hung up the phone when their house began to turn yellow.

Donna sat on her couch, she was alone yet again. One day she woke up and she could remember almost everything. The only thing she didn't understand was why she even forgot in the first place. It didn't take long for her to realize that Donna Noble, the most important woman in the universe, was too good for any man. She really didn't think she was too good for anyone, she just couldn't stand that Shaun didn't believe everything she told him. He kept calling her crazy until one day she couldn't stand it. She yelled at him to get out and he left her. A few weeks later he was at her door with divorce papers.

She got up and made tea, it was only a few days ago that the divorce was official and she was still pretty upset about it. She heard the whoosh of the mail slot, like usual she looked at it and waited to pick it up until later. The teapot whistled and she poured herself a cup of tea with two sugars. She was going to take a sip of her tea when her house turned a bright shade of yellow.

Jenny ran down the hallway, she was quickly running out of breath. The Slitheen that were chasing her were getting faster with every second. She had only one last bullet and knew that it would come in handy at one point. She turned down another hallway; there were no doors in the building. She wondered how the Slitheen got around. She looked behind her they were even closer to her, any second they would get her. Jenny almost ran into the wall, it was a dead end she was going to die. No, she can't die that almost happened once this time she was going to live. The gun in her pocket only held one bullet but it was worth the shot. BOOM! The bullet only hit one of the three. Well everyone has to die sometime but she just wasn't ready to die after only 200 years. The Slitheen were about to rip her to bits when a yellow beam of light picked her up.

Amy stopped writing to give her hand a break, it was sore from the fluent motions of her pencil. There was a bang and Rory walked into the living room where she was sitting. He must have just finished working because he lied down on the couch right next to her. His head sat in her lap and she looked at his face. She smiled but Rory knew better then to believe it. It's been months since they've been touched by the angels. The Doctor was still fresh in her mind, even after this long. She felt Rory's lips touch hers and she smiled. He was trying his best to cheer her up and she appreciated it.

'So did you get anywhere with your writing?' asked Rory.

'Somewhat I'm suffering from writers block' replied Amy.

'Did you hear about what has been happening around town?' Rory asked. Amy guessed he was in the questioning mood.

'No what is it'.

'Well there's but reports about strange gray creatures. Wonder what they might be, I certainly don't remember running into creatures like that with the Doctor' said Rory but Amy noticed that once he said his name he regretted it. Rory was not as upset as her about the Doctor being gone.

'Sorry' said Rory.

'Don't worry it's nothing just forget about it'. Amy locked lips with Rory once more and didn't notice the yellow beam until she stopped snogging him.

River lied on her bed in Stormcage, it wasn't fun being stuck in a small cell. Five guards walked past just this night. They were making sure the security was even tighter. She leapt up her bed and stuck her head out her cell door. There were currently no guards around maybe she could get out for just a little while and then head back. The only problem was getting out of the locked cell. If only she had her sonic blaster with her. She heard a guard walking down the hallway. She turned around and put on her lipstick. Once the guard past she called out for him but he didn't answer her. She lied back down on her bed and waited, for what? There was only one problem she didn't know. The Doctor was worth waiting for but was he really going to come back for her? She saw a yellow beam of light and everything was black.

'Doctor what was that?' asked Clara. The beam of light disappeared and everything seemed fine. The Doctor was rambling on about teleports and radiation particles but she wasn't really listening. Clara was focused on the 10 people standing behind her. They were lined up it a straight line. Who teleports people like that? The first one had long blonde hair and a hoodie on, the second one had a blue suit but his hair was flat but standing up a little. The third one definitely caught Clara's attention he was very attractive with his flashy smile and a long black trench coat. She could barely keep her eyes off of him. The fourth one was a little attractive but he seemed to be wearing a wedding ring. He was a darker man with a clean shaved beard and a gray t-shirt on. The lady standing next to him seemed to be his wife, she was wearing a similar ring but she was wearing a jean jacket and jeans, her hair was another question it was long and raven colored. Her eyes traveled to the ginger lady she was also wearing a jean jacket, wow lots of jean jackets, on the ladies left was another woman but she too had long flowing blonde hair and was wearing a plain green t-shirt with black pants. The next two people also looked like a couple, there were quite a few couples it also seemed like the first two were married too. This couple were holding hands. The first was a man wearing a vest and had brown hair that stood up on the end. The lady next to him was beautiful she had very long and beautiful ginger hair she had a button up shirt and the legs! Clara never seen someone who showed so much leg. The last lady had big bushy hair and it seemed like her outfit was some form of a uniform. On her arm seemed to be a strange contraption, she never seen anything like it.

'What, how it can't be you guys shouldn't be here. How did you even get here? Ah the yellow light must have been a teleport but why would you guys be teleported into my TARDIS?' asked the Doctor.

'That is a very good question I might ask the same thing, what the hell are you all doing on my TARDIS' said the Doctor but it wasn't the one standing in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks you for following or favorite this story. I don't own Doctor Who but I guess you already know that.**

_Chapter 2_

'No, no, no, no, no! You shouldn't be here, this is even more dangerous then all of them being here. You have to get out of here, two of me in the same room will definitely cause a paradox' said the Doctor. Clara looked to the man he was talking too. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was really seeing this. The man the Doctor was talking to was identical to the man next to the blonde girl. He had spikey hair, a blue suit, and a long trench coat that went with his red converse. Clara heard a cough behind her, standing right by the door of the TARDIS was another man. He seemed older than the one with the trench coat. The second mystery man was wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, and had huge ears.

'Doctor who are they?' asked Clara.

'They're me' said the Doctor.

'We shouldn't be meeting like this. It's against the laws of time, we'll create a paradox' said the man with the trench coat. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and soniced the console and the two men.

'Well that's weird it seems that my own timeline crossed paths but my companions were teleported into my TARDIS. The thing I don't get is that the TARDIS teleported them here. Why would she do that?' said the Doctor really talking to himself than anyone else. Clara heard two other screwdrivers, the other two Doctors were sonicing the console.

'We can't get back to our TARDIS's' said the leather jacket.

'What do you mean?' asked the Doctor.

'I soniced the console of the TARDIS and it seems that we're stuck here. Nothing we can do will get us back to our TARDIS's, the good news is that we won't be causing a paradox because it seems like this was meant to be' explained the man with the leather jacket.

'It's seems to be Wibbolly Wobbly Timey Wimey' said the Doctor with the trench coat.

'Well then you'll all be here until I can get you home. I think introductions are in order' said the Doctor. Clara walked over to the group of companions and Doctors.

'I'm Rose Tyler, the duplicate Doctors wife, I used to travel with the Doctor since he was in his ninth form and then I got trapped in a parallel universe when I was traveling with the tenth Doctor' said the blonde who was supposedly called Rose.

'The names John Smith, I am the duplicate of the tenth Doctor, he's the man with the long brown trench coat on'. Clara looked at the man with the trench coat so that was the tenth incarnation of the Doctor.

'Martha Jones, I traveled with the tenth Doctor and left willingly when I helped the Doctor beat the Master, later on I married Mickey' she explained.

'I'm Mickey Smith, Rose Tyler's ex-boyfriend, I really didn't travel the Doctor I just helped him out a few times. After I helped him defeat Davros and the daleks, I stayed in this world and married Martha' he said.

'Donna Noble, I lost my memory and then gained it back. I was also the Doctors companion'.

'Jenny just Jenny no last name never got a last name really. I'm the Doctors daughter; well it's really confusing actually. The Doctor thought I was dead but then I came back to life and traveled the stars in my own spaceship'.

'Rory Williams, I traveled with the Doctor for a while but not as long as my wife, Amy'.

'Amy Pond, I traveled with the Doctor and ended up in the past because I got touched by a weeping angel'.

'River Song, I'm the Doctors wife and also known as hell in high heels'.

'Jack Harkness, the sexy time agent and leader of Torchwood three and my I say hello to you' said Jack shaking hands with Clara.

'Jack!' yelled Nine, Ten and Eleven.

'Well I guess that leaves me and the Doctors to introduce ourselves. I'm Clara Oswald, current companion of the Doctor'.

'I'm the ninth incarnation of the Doctor, not much about me just that Rose and Jack were the only companions during my time and Mickey I guess but he was technical support'.

'Hello! I'm the Tenth Doctor, the one with the amazing hair. Rose, Martha, Donna, Jack, and Mickey were my companions'.

'Okay nice! I'm the Eleventh Doctor known for wearing bowties and fezzes. My companions were Amy, Rory, River and currently traveling with me is Clara'.

'Well I guess that we are now all acquainted we can focus on how long we're going to be here for' said Nine.

'Good question but I don't have the answer. It could take hours, days, weeks, months, years I really don't know how long' explained Eleven. No one really answered the Eleventh Doctor but Rose was the first to greet all of the Doctors. She ran up to all three of the Doctor incarnations and gave them hugs. Once Rose made the first move it made everyone else hug and greet the Doctors that they knew. The loudest of them all by far was Donna yelling at the Tenth Doctor for erasing her memory and leaving her at home without a good bye. Clara hated not knowing any of them besides the Eleventh Doctor. Everyone else seemed to know each other besides Amy, Rory, and River.

'Doctor if everyone is going to be here for a while doesn't we all need places to sleep. We are all humans we need sleep unlike Time lords who barley sleep' said Clara.

'Yes your right. Well I think the TARDIS can make rooms for everyone, one for the boys, one for the girls, and one for Jack. I don't trust him alone in a room of boys or girls' said the Doctor.

'Oh come on Doctor there are four married couples on this TARDIS they do need their own rooms' said Jack.

'Well there are rules on my TARDIS and I say no sex' said the Eleventh Doctor. The other two Doctors that were fiddling with the console nodded in agreement.

'I don't think any of the couple would have sex on this TARDIS Doctor'.

'You'd be surprised' said Ten. A hallway appeared right next to Clara and it seemed to hold two doors. It was probably the rooms for the boys and the girls. Donna walked up to Clara and gave a hug, a little more intimate then she would have liked.

'So you're traveling with the Doctor now? Isn't he just wonderful, being able to see new worlds and planets, going to different times, and saving people's lives. It really is the trip of a lifetime with the Doctor. He is usually a kind man but I learned that some things will bring out the darker side in him' said Donna smiling at Clara.

'I haven't seen many new worlds yet, I only join the Doctor on Wednesday's' said Clara.

'Really I joined the Doctor every day. I loved running out the door and not knowing where we landed' said Donna. The TARDIS jerked, Clara held onto anything that was stationary next to her. The lights began to dim until they went out and the TARDIS was pitch black.

'Oh shit' said a voice but she didn't know who it belonged too.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for even more follows and favorites. Please review, I would like some feedback on how you think the story is going. I hope I'm getting better with each chapter I'm uploading but I am working on my grammar and plot. I don't own Doctor Who but I bet you could have already guessed that.**

_Chapter 3_

The TARDIS was still pitch black even after an hour. The only light in the TARDIS was the three Doctors sonic screwdrivers. Clara heard the buzzing of the Doctors screwdrivers go off and the lights in the TARDIS finally turned on. It took a while for Clara's eyes to adjust to the light. Why did the lights even shut down like that? They weren't even crashing.

'Ten why did the lights shut off?' asked Rose.

'It was nothing serious. The TARDIS just couldn't take teleporting that many life forms at once. So it shut down the lights to restore energy to keep it flying. It was pretty simple really; we just needed to stabilize the teleports. Once that was done the TARDIS was able to gain more energy so the lights went back on' explained Ten. The ninth Doctor started up the TARDIS and landed it with a thud. He walked up to the doors and let them both open up. The sunshine of Cardiff shone through the control room.

'Ah Cardiff, just need to park the TARDIS here for a couple of hours and let it recharge' explained Nine. Clara followed the Eleventh Doctor out of the TARDIS and into the city of Cardiff. It was a particular sunny day and there was a bit a wind. It was early spring late summer. Whatever they were going to do in Cardiff Clara didn't know. She knew there were shops and attractions around but would that really attract the Doctors attention. Clara heard a bit of Ten and Jacks conversation apparently the Doctor wanted to go and see Torchwood Three.

It wasn't a long walk before they reach Torchwood. If Clara would have never traveled with the Doctor an underground association that kills aliens would have seemed weird but to Clara it wasn't as odd as some of the stuff the Doctor showed her. For Torchwood being underground it was a pretty good size. The Eleventh Doctor jumped onto one of the couches and made himself comfortable.

'Ah mine as well get comfy because we are going to be here while the TARDIS recharges. Well then you can't relax tell you have a bowl of fish fingers and custard. So Jack where do you keep the fish fingers and custard?' asked Eleven.

'Sorry Doc but I don't have any fish fingers or custard' said Jack.

'We could run to get you some I don't really fancy sitting under here for too long' said Amy. Eleven nodded and Amy, Rory, Rose, Donna and John ran to get the Eleventh Doctor fish fingers and custard.

'So Eleven, Ten, and Nine I haven't had much time to formal greet you. Might I say Eleven I really like the new face, you do look dashing. Oh don't be sad Ten and Nine you both have very handsome faces too' said Jack playfully as he lightly smacked their faces.

'Jack!' rang out the three Doctors.

'You really didn't introduce me to your friend either and come Martha and Mickey don't look so bored. I'll order a pizza since we'll be here for a while. Anyways the others should be back soon and would just like to point out how good looking some of your newer companions are' said Jack with a smile. He walked over to a phone and dialed the number for a local pizza place.

'So Martha Jones it's been a while since I've last saw you. What have you been up to, still going freelance?' asked Eleven.

'Well nothing really I just got married and joined Torchwood' said Martha.

'Wait if you married Mickey the idiot then doesn't that make Mickey, Mickey Jones. Oh that will be interesting' said Eleven crossing his legs.

'No Doctor it wouldn't be Mickey Jones it's still Mickey Smith but now its Martha Smith. And don't tell me that's not good enough because you haven't explained to me how you got married' said Mickey.

'Ah it's a long story you see, River was born and she was taken by these people. Later they raised her to kill me which was successful until River changed time by not shooting me. We then got married in five minutes to save the universe from collapsing. Amy and Rory are also her parents, my in-laws. Did I forget anything? OH yeah she's also a psychopath' said Elven.

'Charming' said Jenny who haven't said anything since she introduced herself.

'So I marry a psychopath in my future. How dashing' said the Ninth Doctor sarcastically. The door opened and Rose, Rory, Amy, Donna, and John stepped inside Torchwood with a bag full of fish fingers and custard. Rory handed the bag over to Eleven and went to find a chair to sit on. Eleven immediately began to eat his fish fingers and custard once it was ready.

'Fish fingers and custard, quite a weird combination for you spaceman' said Donna.

'Well I don't think the Doctors taste buds just changed so did his fashion sense. I mean who wears a bowtie, tweed, and suspenders' said Rose.

'What's wrong with bowties. Bowties are cool' said Eleven. BEEP! BEEP!

'Looks like the pizza's here. I say Mickey mouse goes and gets it' said Jack pushing Mickey to the door. Minutes later Mickey was walking through the door with three large pizzas. The second he set them down everyone except Eleven rushed for a piece. It wasn't until everyone ate enough pizza that Nine thought the TARDIS was charged and ready to go.

By the time they all reached the TARDIS it was 10:30pm earth time. Once Eleven opened the TARDIS Clara knew she wasn't going to get much sleep. In front of her was a very long row of houses in the TARDIS!

'OH no malfunction looks like the TARDIS created a fake reality. Come on we won't be able to get to my control room without facing this' said Eleven walking into the neighborhood of houses.


End file.
